Protectors of the Meek
by Sass Master Hiccup
Summary: The Kingdom of Berk is finally peaceful after three years of continuous war. The reigning King and his young son are negotiating a peace treaty with the Isles of Pitch when everything goes wrong. Can things be settled peacefully, or will war once again strike Berk? Only time, and maybe a little magic and luck will tell. Hijack Kingdom AU. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

_**It had been nine months since the war. Nine months of uncertainty and hardships for the people of the Kingdom of Berk. Nine months of rebuilding, re-stocking, and mourning for lost loved ones. Nine months, the King had said on the eve of the first peaceful day in three years. Nine months and then things would be back to somewhat normal for each man, woman, and child in the Kingdom. But here we were, after all these months, and we were nowhere.**_

* * *

Jack sat back with a huff. He had been working to rebuild the schoolhouse where he worked for the last month, and had just put the last piece of roofing on the small two room building. Hopefully, the woodcarver named Carver who lived near the woods was finished with the three long tables by now, and Jack could go and pick them up. He stood up on the roof, not once becoming off balance, and hopped down to the ground seven feet below. People had always wondered about Jacks unique ability for performing acrobatic stunts, but after 17 years they had just given up questioning and accepted the fact that Jack could probably fly now for all they knew.

Jack knew the truth though of course. He just really loved being up high and for as long as he could remember he was hanging from tree branches and was climbing over roofs, much to his mother and father's dismay. His father was not his father by blood, but instead he was a man of enormous girth who came from a far off land. His father did not talk much about his life before living in the Kingdom of Berk, and tended to change the subject to something else when asked. That was alright though, he knew that his father would open up to him when he was ready.

* * *

Hiccup coughed as a cloud of dust flew into his face, his hands tightening around the handle of the pitchfork. When the cloud settled he continued scooping the huge mounds of excrement into a wheelbarrow that he had parked off to the side.

He worked for another hour before hearing the bell sound for lunch. Hiccup smiled at the thought of all the food that would be there. Pictures and scents of pies, fruits, soups and bread went through his mind at 1000 miler per second.

Hiccup had worked in the dragon stables for six years since he was thirteen; the age that children became adults and were allowed to get jobs. Of course kids worked before then, families could not survive if the kids did not get small jobs now and then. But this was a real job, one that paid real money. Well, it would pay real money if Hiccup got paid. But no, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third worked for free. It's not like he needed the money, he was the Prince after all.

* * *

It took approximately ten minutes to trudge through the crowded streets of Berk to get to the edge where Carver the Woodcarver lived. He lived near the woods.

Jack smiled as he neared the little house on the edge of the city, smoke curling and swirling from the chimney. He walked up the pathway, grass worn down to hardened dirt, and came to stand in front of the front door of the little house in front of the woods where Carver the Woodcarver resided. He knocked lightly on the door which was near instantly yanked open by Carver the Woodcarver.

"Whattaya want kid?" he growled, foul breath smelling of rotting fish cloaking Jack as Carver the Woodcarver leaned in close, stopping just inches from the boys face.

"Carver, it's me. Chill. I'm here for the table." Jack said in a bored tone, while leaning back a bit to try and reduce the stench. Carver really was a character. He wasn't a bad man, he was just… well to put it bluntly, unlikable, rude, obnoxious, and full of himself. But despite all that, he was genuine when it counted. He wasn't evil or cruel, that was for sure. He never lay a hand on anyone, although he gave a verbal beating whenever one of the village children came into his work station and started playing hide-and-seek around his equipment. Despite what the kids thought of him, the parents and Jack knew that he just did not want one of the kids falling and getting hurt among the various tools and sharp objects littering his yard. Children were the light and heart of Berk, and even the grumpiest of the grumps loved and protected them with everything they had.

Carver game a 'hrumph' and leaned back, jabbing a gnarled finger to Jack's left, where a beautiful long table stood in a convenient patch of sunlight bathing the light wood in a warm glow. Jack gave a low whistle, and patted Carver on the shoulder a couple times ignoring the look of death that the elderly man shot Jacks way.

The young white blond haired boy grinned as he stepped away from the doorway and went over to the table. He looked it over quickly, making noises of appreciation and approval where appropriate. He looked up at Carver the Woodcarver and nodded once before reaching down to grasp the edge of the table.

He stopped before lifting as a thought had just occurred to him. How the actual hell was he supposed to get this thing to the school?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack ended up calling down the path in front of Carver the Woodcarvers house at a woman walking by. He knew her from the village, and knew that she had a medium sized dragon. He asked to borrow young Babytooth for the purpose of tying ropes to the dragon and to the tables (which by the way there were two more around the corner) and letting the dragon fly (slowly and carefully) over the village to the schoolhouse, where she would drop the tables (again, slowly and carefully) in the clearing beside it, and ta-da! Problem solved.

A half hour later Jack retracted that statement as he looked at the one ruined table and the enraged look on Carver the Woodcarvers face. It had started out great, tying the ropes to Babytooth and the table had taken only twenty five minutes. But then some kids had run into the clearing and Carver had screeched at them causing poor timid Babytooth to spook. She had taken off quickly and then, not anticipating the extra weight of the table, came crashing down again on top of the work of art, crushing it under her immense weight.

To be honest, the look on Carver's face was hilarious, but the words that next came spilling out of his mouth were not. Half of the words he said Jack had never heard before, but the way he yelled them at Jack, Babytooth, and her trainer made Jack think that they were the exact opposite of nice.

After he finished his outburst, Carver put a hand to his forehead and wobbled a bit on his feet. He shot one last dagger at the trio then went back inside his little beaten down house, slamming the door with surprising force. Jack glanced at the woman who acted as the villages unofficial nurse for non-fatal illnesses. She gave a dazzling smile at Jack then, revealing ridiculously white and straight teeth. Apparently the look on Jack's face was one of confusion, because she then felt the need to explain her sudden burst of joy.

"Jack," she laughed "I just had a brilliant idea! I mean, this is definitely in the top ten of my amazing ideas." The woman gave a whistle, and gestured for Babytooth to stop her sulking and come join them.

_This dragon was positively stunning_, thought Jack as Babytooth stepped with surprising grace through the clearing and through a patch of sunlight. Shades of purple, blue, and green shone off her feather like scales, and her long thin snout plus the transparent iridescent membrane of her wings really completed the look that Babytooth was some exotic bird rather than a dragon. As Jack stared in awe, Babytooth obviously took her time walking to them, letting Jack get a good look at her beauty.

When the dragon finally reached them, the woman reached out and started untying the ropes that were currently covering Babytooth. Jack took the hint and joined in helping the young nurse untie all the ropes that they had painstakingly put on the dragon.

It took another twenty minutes to get all the ropes off, and by then it was well past two in the afternoon. Jack and his female partner in crime decided to stop working and share the mixed nuts that Jack had brought with him to snack on.

"So," Jack said after he finished chewing, "how are your other dragons doing? I see Babytooth around sometimes, but I almost never see your other little friends."

The woman smiled. "They are fine, Jack. Thank you for your concern. They are such a help with my work, bringing cures and food to the ill for me, since I am almost always cooped up in my house working on new remedies for broken and yellow teeth. You know, I have almost perfected a serum that instantly whitens your teeth!" She grinned, then suddenly looked away and shifted a bit in her place.

"The only problem is the side effects…" she mumbled, looking down at her tiny hands that she was wringing together.

Jack made a noise of confusion. "What do you mean side effects? Like, stomach aches?" he questioned.

"Welllll…." she sang, "more like… your hair falls out." she gave a wide eyed one sided smile. "I mean, it's not that bad. I could have died or even-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're telling me you tested out this tooth whitening serum on yourself? Come on… you know better than that! I mean for Odin's sake, you are a woman of medicine, you should know better than to experiment on yourself, especially if you have no idea if something is harmful or not." Jack cried, looking around in hopes of finding Babytooth sitting nearby to agree with him. But alas, the dragon was sleeping in the fast receding patch of sun.

"Yea, but this is different!" The woman all but yelled at Jack. "Kids today are eating so much of that candy that the traders are bringing in, and they are drinking so much fruit juice that their teeth are falling out by the handful! I can't just sit here and not do anything. You do not understand Jack, this is a plague. A teeth plague. A plague of children's teeth falling out and I just cant take it anymore!" she lunged at Jack and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them for emphasis.

Jack couldn't hold it it in anymore, and started cackling like an idiot at the sight of the woman that everyone called the Tooth Fairy living up to her nickname. It had started when as a child she showed a strange love for teeth, cleaning them every morning and night and every time she ate something. As she grew older, the girl was given the nickname Tooth Fairy, which she shortened to Tooth when she was around 10 in order for it to fit better in conversation. She had her name changed legally by the king at age 16 to Toothiana. No one remembers the name that Tooth was given at birth, and Tooth refuses to tell anyone on the grounds that it does not matter as her name is Toothiana now, and will be for ever more.

People still call Toothiana by her nicknames of Tooth, and Tooth Fairy, but mostly when they are talking about her to other people, or in conversation when they need to emphasize her strange love of teeth.

When Jack stopped laughing, he opened one eye to see Tooth glaring at him. She stuck her tongue out at him, and plopped down with a huff, turning her head away from him in a show of defiance. He sighed, and sat down next to her.

"Tooth, I'm sorry I laughed at you. It was rude." He apologized in as sweet of a voice as he could muster up.

She turned her head slowly and looked at him for a long minute, before stating proudly,

"I will forgive you, if…" she gave an evil grin "I can study your teeth real quick!"

Jack sighed. "Ok, but only for a-"

He did not even finish his sentence before two small fingers were inside his mouth poking around. He didn't catch much of what she was saying, as it was mostly murmurs, but he did hear the words "ohmygosh", "nofrickingway", and "ohmygodtheysparklelikefreshlyfallensnow".

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup was late for lunch. He knew this because the moment he walked into the dining hall, his father was in his face yelling at him.

"Hiccup! This is the third time this week that you have arrived tardy for a meal! You are a prince, and I expect you to act like it. You have a responsibility to uphold, and how do you expect to take over the throne when you cannot even be on time for lunch?" Stoik bellowed.

Hiccup had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes as his father continued to bitch at him for this "unacceptable behavior". This happened quite often, actually. He could not seem to do anything right by his father, no matter how hard he tried. One day it was being late for lunch, and another day it was running in the halls. One day it was wanting to work with the dragons, and another day it was getting yelled at for not specifying that when he said "work with the dragons" he meant literally work with them in the stables, and not in The Ring, where wild dragons were taken and pitted against humans in a show of fire and death.

His father had been pretty excited, actually, when he thought that Hiccup wanted to be a fighter in The Ring. He came from a long line of royal Ringfighters, and it was tradition that the eldest child of a family of power be trained to fight in The Ring, but Hiccup thought it barbaric. He prefered to spend his days in the stables where he could bond with dragons of all types, and learn about them in a way safe for him and the dragon.

The moment that Hiccup had finished lunch and was excused from the table, he ran up to his room to grab his cloak.

Jack and Tooth spent the walk to Tooth's house talking about everything under the sun. They talked about Tooth herself mostly, with Jack asking questions in between the many stories that his companion told him. It turns out that Tooth had some faerie ancestors, which might explain her flighty nature and quick movements.

"You know, I always wondered if I had some of the faerie magic that my ancestors had." She said after a moment of silence between them, smiling.

Jack thought for a moment before saying, "I think it's a possibility. I mean it's not like magic is a rare thing in the Kingdom. Even Carver the Woodcarver has some magic. He can help trees grow faster and stronger than is natural. Or softer, or different colours, and for all we know he could be able to coax the trees by his house to grow into different shapes!" The brunette teen laughed.

They walked for a couple more minutes before Tooth stopped suddenly, letting Jack take a couple more steps before realising that his friend had stopped. He turned back and then paused beside Tooth who was staring in awe at what appeared to be her house.

"Oh!" she cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists and put them up to her mouth, petite thumbs tapping against her lips.

Jack had to take a moment just to take in everything. First off, the thing most obvious about Tooth's house was that it had been renovated. Like, insanely renovated. The second most obvious thing about what Jack was seeing, was the ridiculous number of dragons flying in and around her house. Now, when he said dragons, you would think of large fire breathing lizards. No, these were basically tiny (about half a foot in length) replicas of Babytooth, who was looking quite smug at the moment actually.

What Tooth was gaping at was what appeared to be a small palace built where her old house used to be. It was not too much bigger than her old one story shack, but it was much more extravagant

Tooth's old house had been destroyed like most of the city in the war. She had been living with another family near her old place of residence, and had to walk by the remains of her house almost every day, reliving that horrible day over and over again, as it was the only route to her temporary housing.

_It was new years day when the attack came from the sky. Dragons and riders from the Isles of Black came in four groups of twenty, each group coming in for a quick burst of flames then flying away in different directions. The attack may have been quick, but it was still devastating. The actual city itself had remained mostly unscathed during the war at the time, most of the fighting happening on the Isles themselves or in wide open fields where people and dragons alike could have room to move around without worrying about bumping into civilians or houses. Not that the warriors of the Isles cared about the people of Berk, they just couldn't be bothered to travel the extra distance to the city to fight, when there was a convenient clearing just miles away. _

_They couldn't be bothered, that is, until that day. Tooth was in her house making breakfast for her and Babytooth when the first wave hit. She was immediately thrown to the floor by the explosions, and did not have time to grab anything before the fire spread to her own house from the neighbours and she was forced to flee. Tooth had to watch in horror as the life she had painstakingly built for her and her dragons was burnt away in a near instant. The young woman had no time to mourn her house because right then another fire bolt hit the ground mere feet from where she was standing. Tooth ran in fright, clutching onto Babytooth's side for support. She went to the castle, the only place she could think of that was secure enough to withstand the dragon attacks. It was made of mostly stone, so she did not think that it would burn that easily. The gates were open when she got there, frightened looking guards standing tall and strong at its sides._

_Within moments of Tooth arriving at the castle, other survivors began to appear and that was when things started to get hectic. There were many injured, and some people were carrying dead loved ones, not willing to let go even now that it was apparent that they were not going to wake up. One woman in particular was carrying what looked to be a three year old girl, half her face burned off and her right arm dangling by a thread. Blood oozed out of her mouth and hoped she was dead, or would die soon. No one deserved that kind of pain. _

Tooth felt a hand on her shoulder, and all of a sudden she was back in the present.

**"****Welcome home." whispered Jack.**


End file.
